Lists : Untold Stories
by verity candor
Summary: A collection of lists about the inner feelings of some of the characters in Harry Potter. T by virtue of language.
1. Teddy Lupin

_Lists_

_Teddy Lupin_

-x-

He loves that Lily Potter trusts him more than her mother. He loves that she thinks of him as her big brother. He loves all of the Potters, because they are his family.

-x-

He loves the night-time. On full moon nights he basks in the moonlight, and kicks his feet in the frozen waters of the pond in his backyard.

-x-

He loves hearing stories about his parents. He's never met them of course, but he feels almost as if he knows them when people tell their stories. Almost.

-x-

He loves Victoire Weasley. Sometimes he teases her about being the only part-veela with freckles. When he's feeling sappy, and sluggish, and horribly in love, he tells her she has the night sky trapped on her body. She laughs or yanks on a tuft of his hair and says he robbed the rainbow.

And then they both laugh.

-x-

He loves autumn, loves watching the leaves travel down to the earth in lethargic spirals and kiss the grass when they touch the ground. It's so…beautiful.

-x-

He loves changing faces. Always ugly faces or stupid faces. Then he cracks a stupid joke. He knows they're terrible, but he can't help it. Especially when people actually laugh.

-x-

He loves painting. It's just one of those things, that comes to him like breathing. It's just his.

-x-

He loves it when people call him Teddy, not Ted, or Theodore.

God, Theodore!

What a stupid name.

-x-

He loves laughing. Especially when it's one of those full out laughs that rumbles up from his belly and rockets out of his mouth. Uncontrollable laughter that gets him a look from Ginny. There's a thrill to that he just can't get over.

-x-

He loves that feeling he gets right when he wakes up in the morning, at the break of dawn, and the first rays of sunlight arc through his window, throwing sparkling patterns on the turquoise walls of his room -

-x-

He loves being _alive_.


	2. Lily Potter

_Lists_

_Lily Potter_

-x-

Sometimes she absolutely hates James. And Harry. Oh, all right, hate's a strong word, but James is always busy, always in the thick of things, always there, and she's stuck at home, feeding Harry, putting him to sleep, rocking him, cooing and chattering to him... playing 50's housewife. She got into this thing to help people, to do something, and she's not, and she hasn't been, and she resents both of them for it.

-x-

That's why she always lets James tend to Harry at night (when he's actually home). She gets some sort of perverse satisfaction from hearing James cursing and moaning as he rolls out of bed. Yes, she knows he's tired, and in need of sleep, but if he feels like there's no problem with leaving her at home while he's saving the world (it's nothing like that, she knows better)- well, no one said she wasn't petty.

-x-

She was absolutely lying to James' face when she said he had a nicer arse than Sirius. It's nothing to feel guilty about, really, she's not the only one who thinks so, Alice was _definitely_ eyeing it a few days ago- but yes, she feels as if she has, in some semi-partially sort of way, betrayed James by staring at his best friend's arse (okay, that makes it sound worse.)

-x-

She has seduced James exactly three times to get him to do something against his better judgment, and exactly one time for the look on his face.

-x-

She is terrified James is going to get himself killed. That, or that James is going to leave her for someone else (yes, because of course, in between all of the fighting and murders, James is looking for a shag buddy...she's so paranoid sometimes...)

-x-

She keeps a closer watch on Harry around Remus. She shouldn't. She knows Remus isn't like that, she knows him better, and she feels terrible when Remus flashes her his pallid smile, sure he knows why she really wants to refill his teacup so much, but... she can't help it. She can't and she hates herself for being so prejudiced.

-x-

She hates lilies. Unfortunately, James still hasn't cottoned on.

-x-

She doesn't think about him often, but when she thinks of Severus, she always feels like it was a failure. She had wanted him to become a better person, and if she was honest, to be the one that had done it. She had wanted nothing more than to show everyone the little boy who had dreamed so much of going to Hogwarts at eleven.

-x-

She nearly wet herself the first time she saw Voldemort and realized that _he_ was the reason for all this, he had caused it, that he was responsible for the absolute hell she had been going through. No righteous anger, no rage, no determination to end it, nothing brave like that. No. Just utter terror.

-x-

Lily Potter is no hero. People like to call her one, but if you ever asked her she would laugh in your face.


	3. James Potter

_Lists_

_James Potter_

-x-

He's never told Lily that he wasn't a virgin before he started sleeping with her. He doesn't want to risk it.

-x-

He hates not getting to see Lily and Harry enough. It's hell having to go from here to there to here again always to be _just_ too late and- well, he definitely got married for more than collapsing into bed exhausted every night. He hasn't been laid in about, three months! And, to be honest, he's seen quite enough of Mad-Eye's ugly mug to last him a lifetime.

-x-

So...yes. He knows that Lily's not really asleep when Harry starts crying at night. And he doesn't mind. Actually, all of the whining and cursing he does getting up is a bit of an act, too. He doesn't get see Harry often enough. So... it's nice. Having some time alone, that is. Making stupid baby noises. Telling embarrassing stories. Trying to get Harry to talk. Generally enjoying getting to know his son.

-x-

He taught Harry his first word. He probably should be proud of that, but considering the fallout...

"What do you mean, Why's Harry's first word 'tit'? Can't you tell, he's trying to say _sit_. Isn't that right, Harry?"

"...Tit!"

-x-

He has always kind of resented Sirius for being such a hit with the girls. Sure, they're best mates and all, and he'd probably die for Sirius if it came down to it, but in sixth year, when Lily was resolutely ignoring him, and Sirius would come back every night with some new "conquest", oh, he came _this_ _close_ to throttling him with a bedsheet.

-x-

For a long time he hated Snape. He had good reason too, God knows. What with the bastard chasing Lily, hexing him, throwing insults... he definitely _had_ good reason, too. Considering the asshole has gone and turned Death Eater, now, he's got an even better reason. But when James sees Snape, turning with vindictive pleasure from someone's (not dead, please) falling body, mask half off, panting with the exertion, more than anything he's surprised. He just stares. Why? No idea. He knew that Snape was a screwup, and an ass, but somehow he never really thought it would come to this... that it would be this serious. Snape has no such qualms however, and James only just dodges a Gouging Spell before the damned snake runs off.

-x-

It kind of helps him understand how Sirius feels, knowing that half of the bastards under the cloak are his cousins or whatever. Pile of shit, this war.

-x-

His mum left him an album of his baby pictures. He treasures it, a lot, especially since both of them... well, it gives him a right laugh sometimes to see all of the random awkward pictures his parents seemed to take- him in the tub, him chasing his dad's owl, him eating cake (more like smearing it across his face), him laughing, him crying, him with (God _knows_ how) purple hair- it makes him wonder how much longer he and Lily will be around to take pictures of Harry.

-x-

He's always been the one who's had to... look after his friends. It says a lot about the four of them that _he's _the one with the least issues, but whatever. He's kind of always been the one who was busy trying to make Sirius feel better about his family, and Remus about his little problem, and Peter about... well, being Peter. He's told them he's well shot of them now that Lily's around to mother all of them, but the truth is he's always worried that some night one of them won't make it back, and having two people around the house worrying doesn't really help.

-x-

One time he decided he was going to grow a beard for Lily. Something to do with... actually he has no idea where that idea came from, probably after he'd been Confunded or something. Anyway, he actually goes through with it, and Lily tells him that he looks like his face'd been attacked by a furry fungus. Needless to say, _not_ one of the best ideas he's come up with.

-x-

He remembers his dad telling him (with that fond, loving look) that when James was a kid, he'd always promised to save the world and be a hero. Mainly because the hero got the princess, got the kingdom, and usually got rich. On the other hand, he's been brushing up on his fairy tales, and all the damn heroes usually die young.

Pile of shit, this war.

-x-


	4. James Potter II

_Lists_

_James Potter II_

-x-

So Veronica's a Slytherin. Big deal.

House unity and all, right?

Right?

-x-

He asolutely has the best hair in the family. Lily ended up with his mum's redred_red _hair, Albus got Dad's weird-ass scruffy hair, but his hair is straight, manageable, and black. Fuck, yeah.

-x-

He kind of idolizes Uncle George. Well, Uncle Fred, too, but seeing as he never actually got to _meet_ that uncle...Seriously though, even Peeves thinks Uncle George is cool, and that's saying something.

-x-

But being third-generation mischief maker means he has some big shoes to fill. Huge shoes. Boots, in fact.

-x-

Veronica says she thinks it's stupid, but, honestly, who really cares what _she _thinks?

-x-

It's kind of creepy being named after a pair of dead guys. Because, yeah, they're heroes and all, but they're _dead_, yeah? It's really fucked up to go to the war memorial and see your name on it. Twice.

-x-

They need a bigger house. If he has to share a room with Al for _one more week_. And Lily really needs to stay the hell out of his shit, too. Next time she starts on his singing boxers ("That was a _joke! _Give it _back, _Lily!")_..._ooh, there will be hell to pay.

-x-

But, as far as siblings go, they're all right, he supposes. Well, they are annoying, but they're his kid brother, and his baby sister, you know? He kind of has to... look out for them.

-x-

Veronica's damn hot, you know. One of the reasons he tries so hard to piss her off is for the view when she walks away. _Wow_.

-x-

He is totally going to dig out all of his pictures from two years ago and burn them. Jeezus, he looked like a moron at thirteen.

-x-

She's pretty smart, too. And funny.

And she's a brunette with green streaks.

Totally clashing green streaks.

It's kind of sexy, actually.

-x-

Uncle Ron is a complete embarrassment. He's actually taken to glaring at Scorpius Malfoy whenever he's over to see Rose. James personally thinks he's all right. Rose thinks he's _pretty all right, _too, for that matter.

-x-

It really pisses him off when people say that it's practically a rule that Potters end up wth redheads.

Because rules are made to be broken and all.

He should know.

-x-


End file.
